


Opowieść, która się nie kończy

by Ariadna_Gryf



Category: Celtic Mythology
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, krótko chociaż autorka chciała dłużej, legenda o Ys, melancholia, napisane bo autorka zawsze chciala napisac, piszę obrazkami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektóre opowieści nigdy się nie kończą, niektórzy bohaterowie nigdy nie umierają. Niektóre historie są opowiadane nawet wtedy, gdy nie zostaje już nikt, kto mógłby ich słuchać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opowieść, która się nie kończy

**Author's Note:**

> Rzecz napisana na szósty dzień Fikatonu na Mirriel.

W jej wspomnieniach piasek jest suchy, gorący i drobny jak mąka, a powietrze pachnie solą i wodorostami. Morskie fale rozbijają się o skaliste wybrzeże, plując naokoło pianą, a dalej — dalej niż plaża, dalej nawet niż miasto — wysoko w górze, ponad białą ścianą wapieni, zieleni się trawa. Słońce odbija się od wzburzonej powierzchni wody i właśnie takie, roztrzaskane na skrzące się ognistą czerwienią kawałki, podoba się jej najbardziej.

W snach Dahut czasami jeszcze siada na brzegu i zanurza stopy w ciepłej wodzie. Myśli, że niczego nie kochała bardziej niż morza i Ys. Że jeśli kiedyś przyszłoby jej umierać, to jedyne, czego nie może zabraknąć w świecie zmarłych, to właśnie to: morze i jej miasto.

Potem się budzi. Przeczesuje długie, białe włosy i wpina w nie błyszczące ozdoby, tak drobne, że wydają się magicznym, świetlistym pyłem w jasnych pasmach. Przeguby rąk i kostki ozdabia fantazyjnie skręconymi bransoletami, które na jej skórze lśnią jak lód w słońcu. Lekką, unoszącą się wokół suknię spina fibulą z rytym kabłąkiem; pamiątka po którymś krwistym kochanku, gdy jej oczy i włosy miały jeszcze kolor ziemi. Później wstaje, pieści dłonią mokrą taflę lustra i przechadza się po pałacu. Sunie przez zatopione w zielonkawym granacie korytarze, a delikatna suknia unosi się i faluje za nią, niby meduza. Potem wychodzi na zewnątrz i spaceruje wzdłuż wysokich na wpół zniszczonych murów, siada na gładkim od wody kamieniu i zamiera w bezruchu. Piękna pani w najpiękniejszym mieście świata. Wyciąga rękę, rozkłada szeroko palce, ale tutaj nie ma słońca. Tylko ciemna, lodowata woda, która unosi jej włosy i sprawia, że te wyglądają jak biały welon.

Może gdyby rycerz w czerwieni ujrzał Dahut — szukającą śladu słońca na dnie morza — może nawet zlitowałby się nad czarodziejką, sięgnąłby po nią ręką i wyciągnął na powierzchnię. Ale tylko może, bo w końcu Dahut to Dahut, a rycerz w czerwieni pewnie nigdy nie miał serca, które mogłoby na ten widok skruszeć.

Więc Dahut siedzi na swoim kamieniu i patrzy w górę. Czasami próbuje śpiewać, ale jej głos, tak piękny na powierzchni, w wodzie nie przypomina żadnej mowy. Po pewnym czasie w pieśni zaczyna brakować słów, zostaje tylko niepokojąca melodia, która, może jeśli doszłaby do ludzkich uszu, może mogłaby kogoś do Dahut zwabić.


End file.
